Alduin's Wall (Quest)
Objectives #Escort Esbern to Riverwood #Talk to Esbern #Gain entrance to Sky Haven Temple #Learn the secrets of Alduin's Wall Walkthrough After the Dragonborn and Esbern arrive at Riverwood, they meet with Delphine at the Sleeping Giant Inn. They say that the Dragonborn must go to Alduin's Wall, which is in Karthspire, located in Sky Haven Temple. The Dragonborn may travel with Delphine and Esbern, or meet them at the Karthspire. Arriving in Karthspire or meeting up at the entrance to the Karthspire camp, the group will encounter a number of leveled Forsworn (who can attack with Ice Spike and Summon Frost Atronach spells) and sometimes Hagravens. Note: The lower wooden bridge continues up the hill to the other side where there are more Forsworn. If they aren't killed initially, they will attack from above with Ice Spike on the way into Karthspire (Sky Haven Temple). A few dragons may also spawn at the camp, on some occasions, increasing the chaos in the camp. The dragon might attack both the Dragonborn and his allies, as well as the Forsworn. The attacking dragon may be as high as a Blood Dragon, even if the Dragonborn is low level. Upon entering into the caverns, there will be an encounter with several more Forsworn. Delphine and Esbern run ahead, allowing the Dragonborn to look for loot. There's an iron ore vein in the bottom area of the first section. They stop at the first puzzle, which controls a drop-bridge that further passage into the mountain. The puzzle solution, with Esbern's hint, is to align them so that all three show the "Dragonborn symbol" (Dragon, Dragon, Dragon). Once the bridges drop, the group can cross and go higher into the mountain. Again, the party stops when Esbern looks ahead and sees danger in a patio area consisting of pressure plates with symbols on them. Any follower should be told to "wait" in order to avoid interference while walking across the pressure plates. Esbern points out the Dragonborn symbol and, sure enough, walking only on these plates allows safe passage across to where a chain can be pulled that disarms the trap part of the plates. Immediately, Esbern and Delphine run ahead. If a follower is waiting, they should now be told to "follow" again. Note that Whirlwind Sprint can be used to get across and quickly pull the chain. Another method is to use the "Become Etheral" shout and simply walk across the plates, taking no damage. If the drawbridge was opened before Esbern says anything about turning the pillars, it is possible to run ahead and just pull the chain without the pressure plates being activated. The tunnel opens up into a large room just prior to the Temple. In the wall ahead, there is a very large stone face, and a few feet in front of the face is a circular platform. Esbern thinks the entrance will open if the Dragonborn sheds a few drops of blood onto the pressure plate. If the plate is activated, a cut-scene plays showing the Dragonborn's hand being cut to dribble some blood on the plate. The face slides up and reveals a doorway. A treasure chest with a quicksilver vein can be seen to the right. Note: The plate cannot be activated if the quest is not active. Instead of racing ahead like they have until now, Esbern and Delphine decide that the Dragonborn should have the honor of being the first to enter the great Sky Haven Temple. As a large, open room is approached with a large table and a carved stone frieze, Esbern reverts to historical scholar. As he examines the frieze wall, he explains that it tells the story of Alduin's time of dragon rule, the human rebellion led by those who could "shout," and finally a panel that shows Alduin defeated by a Shout. Esbern fears that only this Shout will defeat Alduin. Delphine isn't pleased about involving the Greybeards at High Hrothgar but agrees that it is necessary to return to them and ask to learn that Shout. After the conversation with Esbern, he offers a Dragonslayer's Blessing that will increase the chance to gain critical hits against dragons by 10% for 5 days. It is possible to can talk to him and get the blessing again, but he advises that it should only be obtained if battles with dragons are expected. The room on the opposite side from Alduin's Wall (to the left at the top of the stairs) has a complete set of Blade Heavy Armor and the sword Dragonbane (a weapon that is especially effective against dragons). An upper room has a number of beds and chests. Delphine decides the Temple will be the new Blades headquarters. If there are worthy warriors who will drop previous allegiances and swear to the Blades, they may be sent them to Delphine at the Temple to build up the numbers of Blades. Rewards *After completion of this quest, the Dragonborn can speak to Esbern and receive the Dragonslayer's Blessing effect. *There is a room that is not on the map, to the west of the northwestern room. In that room are a number of beds and chests with gold and various hides. From the main room, this unmapped room is up the stairs to the left of the floor area with 4 chairs (behind the table). At the first landing (which is only about 12 steps up from the main floor), on the left (west) side, there is another set of stairs that leads to the sleeping area. Journal Achievements |trophy = }} Gallery Alduin's Wall Temple.jpg|Concept art of Alduin's Wall Temple. Alduin's Wall.jpg|Cocept art of Alduin's Wall. SR-Stone_Wall.jpg|Alduin's Wall from the trailer. Trivia *Alduin's Wall prophesied the events depicted in , , , , and . *This puzzle can be bypassed by jumping onto one of the puzzle pillars and using Whirlwind Sprint to bridge the gap, but, seeing as Delpine and Esbern do not follow when this method is used, it is far easier to just solve the puzzle. *To use the blood door, the weakest dagger in inventory will always be used. If the Dragonborn does not have one, an iron dagger will be used by default. Bugs cs:Hlavní Dějová Linie (Questy) de:Alduins Mauer fr:Mur d'Alduin ru:Стена Алдуина (Квест)